Pilih Aku Atau? (Repost)
by Haru no Yuuchan999
Summary: Kai—nama lain dari Kim Jongin—ingin mengetahui seberapa besar rasa cinta Sehun kepada dirinya. Oleh karena itu dia mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kepada Sehun melalui chat facebook. "Jika Sehun tidak memilihku, maka aku Kim Jongin akan mentraktir kalian bertiga selama tujuh hari tujuh malam" "Xi Luhan, memangnya kenapa?" Suho, Chanyeol dan Kris bergubrak ria. KAIHUN EXO.


**FF ini kehapus T_T entah siapa yang ngapusnya, jadi FF ini di post ulang.**

Selamat datang, ini FF EXO pertama saya jadi tolong dimaklumi kalau rada aneh ya ^^

**Tittle** : Pilih aku atau...?

**Disclaimer ** : Semua yang terlibat milik Tuhan semata dan saya dengan lancangnya minjam nama mereka tanpa sepengetahuan yang punya nama ._. #JujurituIndah

**Rate** : T

**Genre ** : Romance

**Warning** : BL, KaiHun, fanfic EXO pertama jadi jika ada kekurangan harap dimaklumi.

"**Gak Suka Jangan Dibaca"**

"**Haru No Yuuchan999"**

Kai—nama lain dari Kim Jongin—ingin mengetahui seberapa besar rasa cinta Sehun kepada dirinya. Oleh karena itu dia mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kepada Sehun melalui _chat facebook_ dan secara kebetulan mereka sedang online bersama hanya jarak berkilo-kilo meter yang memisahkan mereka. Inilah jawaban dari sang _Uke:_

"Hunnie, mana yang lebih kau sukai. Kim Jongin atau Coklat?"

"_Coklat"_

"Mana yang paling kau sukai, Rapper atau Kim Jongin?"

"_Rapper"_

"Mana yang kau pilih, Dance atau Kim Jongin?"

"_Dance"_

Cukup! Kai menggebrak meja. Rasanya ingin Kai banting saja Laptop miliknya ini. Bagaimana bisa Sehun menjawab seperti itu. Kai tau jika yang ia bandingkan dengan dirinya itu semua hal yang disukai Sehun tapi sungguh, ini bukan jawaban yang Kai mau!

Puk! Puk! Kris menepuk pelan pundak Kai "Sabar ya Kai, aku turut berduka cita"

"Ingat janjimu Kai~" kali ini Chanyeol berseringai senang.

Kai, Kris, Suho dan Chanyeol sekarang berada di kamar Kai. Pada awalnya para _namja _berstatus _seme _ini berkumpul di rumah Kai hanya untuk curhat-curhatan mengenai hubungan mereka dengan _uke _masing-masing. Tapi karena acara curhat-curhatan itu mencapai topik terpanas "Seberapa besar cinta sang _Uke _untuk sang _Seme_" mereka jadi punya ide untuk menguji sang _uke _secara bergiliran—dan ini rahasia loh! _Uke _gak boleh tahu!—dan itu harus mereka saksikan secara bersama-sama. Yah selain itu agar mereka juga tahu hubungan siapa yang paling romantis diantara mereka berempat. Dan secara mengejutkan Kai yang mendapat giliran pertama.

"Itu akibatnya jika kau terlalu sombong Kai" Suho mengacak rambut Kai "dan kau juga harus menepati janjimu, ingat itu"

Kai menghela napas panjang, sepertinya uang bulanannya bulan ini akan habis ia gunakan untuk mentraktir ketiga sahabatnya ini. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu percaya diri jika Sehun akan selalu memilihnya dalam hal apapun dan berani bersumpah jika Sehun tidak memilihnya dia akan mentraktir ketiga temannya ini selama tujuh hari tujuh malam. Sungguh, ini benar-benar diluar dugaan Kai.

"Putus asa eoh?" Sindir Kris sambil tetap memandang ke laptop "Mau diteruskan?"

Kai menghela napas—lagi—tentu ini harus segera diselesaikan, Kai mulai mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan lagi.

"Kau masih di sana Hunnie?"

"Hmmm"

"_Singkat sekali" _batin mereka kompak

Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal kemudian menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan "Mana yang paling kau kagumi, Sosok Kim Jongin atau Xi Luhan?"

Deg! Deg! Deg! Tiba-tiba jantung Kai berdetak kencang.

"_Kim Jongin! Kim Jongin! Kim Jongin! Ayolah baby! Jawab Kim Jongin!" _Batin Kai frustasi, ia meremas tangannya. Melihat ekspresi Kai yang begitu menaruh harapan tinggi, Chanyeol meremas bahu Kai untuk memberikan sedikit kekuatan dan ketenangan untuk temannya ini.

"_Xi Luhan, memangnya kenapa?"_

Hancur! Hancur sudah hati Kai. Ia pergi meninggalkan laptopnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Pengen Showeran dan berpundung ria di kamar mandi. Ketiga temannya tadi hanya memandang kasihan pada sosok Kai.

"_Kai? Kau masih di sana?" _

Suho mengambil alih laptop Kai "Tentu, kau sedang apa Hunnie?"

"_Main game online seperti biasa, kenapa kau bertanya hal itu tadi?"_

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Iseng saja hehehehehee"

"_Tak ingin bertanya lagi?"_

"Tidak"

"_Yakin?"_

"Kenapa kau mau jadi _namjachinguku?_"

"_Ya karena aku juga mencintaimu"_

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak memilihku Hunnie? Kau tau aku sangat kesal dengan jawabanmu itu" Kini Kris yang mengambil alih

"_Kaukan bertanya mana yang lebih aku sukai jadi aku menjawab apa adanya. Aku menyukai coklat, rap dan dance"_

"Eum?" mereka bertiga mengerutkan dahi mereka. Bingung.

"_Tapi jika tadi kau bertanya mana yang lebih Aku cintai, Kim Jongin atau coklat? Kim Jongin atau rapper? Kim Jongin atau dance? Tentu aku akan Memilihmu, Kim Jongin. Kau tahu? Bagiku makna kata menyukai dan mencintai itu benar-benar berbeda. Menyukai belum tentu mencintai tapi mencintai sudah pasti menyukai. Tiga hal yang kau tanyakan tadi ada padamu . Kulit ke__**coklat**__anmu, __**dance**__ sexy-mu dan suara __**rap**__-mu. Dengan adanya tiga hal itu, aku semakin mencintaimu dan semakin nyaman berada didekatmu"_

Kris, Suho dan Chanyeol menganga lebar. Suho kesulitan menelan salivanya. Kris yang matanya hampir keluar karena terlalu fokus dengan layar laptop dan Chanyeol yang nyaris kehilangan napasnya. Yang paling cepat stabil adalah Chanyeol dan dia buru-buru bertanya pada Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Tadi kau memilihnya."

"_Hahahahahahaaaaaa, kau cemburu eoh? Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar mengagumi sosok Luhan. Wajah kami terlihat mirip bukan? Karena kami mirip aku jadi mengaguminya."_

Mata Suho menyipit "Jangan-jangan kau ini..." Suho menggantung kalimatnya

"_Bisa kau tebak, ini terdengar seperti aku yang mengagumi diriku sendiri XD hahahahaaaa"_

=_=" Suho, Chanyeol dan Kris bergubrak ria. "_Anak ini narsis juga ternyata" _Batin mereka lagi.

"_Oh iya, pukul tujuh malam datanglah ke rumah. Eomma mengundangmu makan malam. Jangan telat. Aku off dulu. Mau bantu eomma di dapur. Bye :* muuaaahh"_

"Bye Baby muuaaacchhh :* 3 3"

Ketiganya menghela napas panjang "Setelah ini? Masih berhakkah kita mendapat traktiran?" mereka salin pandang kemudian berseringai. "_Jika Sehun tidak memilihku, maka aku Kim Jongin akan mentraktir kalian bertiga selama tujuh hari tujuh malam"_

"Tentu saja! Sumpah adalah sumpah!" koor mereka kompak.

Sementara itu di kamar mandi, Kai sibuk meratapi nasibnya. "Ini telalu kejam _Baby. _Kau urgggg kenapa memilih LUHAN T_T"

TOK!TOK!TOK!TOK!

"KAI! BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Chanyeol

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampakkan sosok Kai yang basah kuyup dengan wajah suram dan tertekuk "Aku tau, aku pasti mentraktir kalian kok. Tapi tidak sekarang." Ucap Kai dengan suara serak.

"Baiklah, kami akan menunggu kesiapanmu. Kau harus menepati janji Kai" Kris menepuk pelan bahu Kai "Aku pulang dulu, aku ada janji dengan Tao malam ini."

"Aku juga sudah janji dengan Baekhyun. Dia sendirian di rumah jadi aku akan menginap dirumahnya" Chanyeol terlihat sangat bersemangat

"Aku juga ada janji dengan Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba saja dia minta ditemani ke toko buku" Suho buka suara

"Kami pulang dulu bye!" mereka keluar kamar meninggalkan Kai dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Kai iri dengan ketiga sahabatnya itu.

Baru saja Kai ingin melanjutkan lagi aktifitasnya dikamar mandi tiba-tiba Chanyeol masuk lagi ke kamarnya "Kai, Sehun mengundangmu makan malam di rumahnya. Coba kau priksa lagi laptopmu" setelah itu Chanyeol pergi lagi.

Kai berjalan malas-malasan menuju laptopnya. Hatinya sudah sangat hancur sekarang. Dia membaca semua chattingannya dengan Sehun dari awal sampai akhir.

MUUUUAAAAACCCHHHHHHH! Kai mencium laptopnya kemudian tersenyum 100 watt. Seperti orang yang baru pertama kali merasakan cintanya diterima, hati Kai begitu berbunga-bunga. Dia segera melesat ke kamar mandi tapi kali ini bukan untuk berpundung ria, tapi untuk membersihkan diri.

"My BABY SEHUN! ABANG DATANG!" teriak Kai semangat. Semangat sekali, padahal sekarang masih pukul dua siang.

** FIN**

"**Haru No Yuuchan999"**

Terima kasih telah berkunjung jika berkenan tolong tinggalkan jejak ^^

Dan saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih juga untuk para sunbae yang kemarin udah ngerivew FF DaeJae "Lamaran Daehyun" milik saya dan maaf gak bisa balas lewat PM. Terima kasih banyak sunbae: **yongchan****/****matokeke****/****Amazing KaiSoo****/****toBangHim****/****Princess Pumkins ELF****/****Swag Joker****/****Jaylyn Rui****/****Kim Mika****pinoya****/Yui the devil**


End file.
